Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160731231745/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160801014918
Yes, but she is a really capable Ganker as well. I've even used her as an Assist as well - by placing her on the back (or if the map had a lot of curves or intersections - in the save spot) as 800+ damage with great attack speed and no projectiles is to day one of the best units - especially for ranged slot. I've used her as Lightning Rod a few times as well. Or actually a mix between a Lightning rod and Ganker, as I've placed her when my main Lightning Rod was low on hp (against liches), gave some time for my healers to heal him up without messing the entire thing by healing main Lightning Rod and Rika and creating huge chaos, and was able to withdraw her precisely when she would die without messing with the healers. As a Gatekeeper (that is - unit that you use primarly as Gatekeeper) she does not do the great job as one. Gatekeeper (block -> no-block) should duel a hard hitting enemy a bit, tank him up, and when its low on health - swap to ranged attack. Rikas 'cannot be healed' makes it pretty unreliable. I'd say that she is a pretty shitty gatekeeper, but all the gatekeepers are pretty shitty so I dont know :P For me Gatekeepers are like Samurais.. Sure, they exist. They are fun but not useful (or rather - not required, and quite often a waste of resources). Magic Fencers are assist and not duelist? Seems like I've been using this class wrong for months :P Same goes for Rika as Ganker. She is the best ganker that you can have - according to your definition - 'without the need for a healer'. If 3000 HP 680 ATK and 440 DEF is not good enough for a ganker then I dont know what is (especially when you put rogues as gankers - sure they are (especially Berna), but pretty medicore... I guess it depends on what are you ganking - you'd most likely not gank liches with rogues :P). And same for Rika as a Assist. AWd Magic fencers deal ~500 magical damge ranged when AWd Rika deal ~950 physical damage ranged. You could add Pegasus Riders to the Gatekeepes and Monks to the Anti-rush categories (as monks are IMO ultimate anti-rush class), and the Ninjas to the Assist category. You also seem to have forgot about physical damage in 'Rear' category. IMO you should either put Archers/Pirates/Vampire Hunters into the 'Rear' category, or divide everything into 'Rear' and 'Melee' category (or Ranged and Melee). Initially I had thought about putting unit portraits as examples (~5 of each class), from the units that are common - that is you can have within first week of the play, into specific classes/units that fit this role best. And I still behind that the duelist that has more than 1 block is not duelist. If you either put 2 duelists one behind the other, or place duelist at front and heavy behind him, 2-block duelist could just die (other than that - are there any decently stated 2-block duelists anyway?). I'm not too happy as putting heavies & soldiers are tanks. Some of the best tanks in the game are actually duelists (Valkyries and Bandits - Cellia's, Imelia's, Clissa's and Karma's). That is tanks - as high damage soakers (supertanks) rather than swarm-protecting Heavies. I've found terms 'Lightning Rods' and 'Blockers' or just 'Heavies' used more often than 'Tanks'. Having most of the Supertanks not being a Tanks is to me super confusing :P I have AWd Jerome, but I'd never call him a 'Tank' :P He could do some tanking, but a CCd Silver Heavy would vastly outperform him. Samurais/Advance Guards could be the tanks as well as (especially Samurais) have way better defensive stats than Soldiers and a block of 3. And I guess - That could be a definition. Advance Guards could be Anti-Rush and/or Ramp. I'd even say that they are better anti-rush than Samurais (Anti-Zerg to be precise). -OP